


Whimsical

by compos_dementis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compos_dementis/pseuds/compos_dementis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy isn't an idiot. And Germany knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whimsical

If anyone had asked Germany what he'd thought of Italy at the beginning of World War One, he would have replied that Italy was nothing but an idiot.

 

Feliciano had a permanent look of idiocy on his face – the half-shut eyes, that smile on his face as if everything was okay – and his voice echoed with giggles and laughter and happiness and everything that shouldn't have ever been apparent, not in the middle of battle (not ever).

 

Italy was an idiot. A weak, childish idiot who was too fond of painting and pasta, and not at all serious when it came down to war and fighting and… the important things.

 

What had Prussia said? Oh yes. Italy was _whimsical_.

 

Germany supposed that was the more polite way of calling him stupid.

 

And really, when it came down to it, his opinion of Italy hadn't drastically changed over the World Wars, over the fifties and the seventies and the nineties. He still thought that Italy should shape up when the time came to be serious. He still believed that Italy could be childish sometimes, and he still wanted to wipe that dopey smile from the too-kind face.

 

But Italy wasn't an idiot.

 

By no means was Italy an idiot.

 

No, Germany saw that now. Italy wasn't stupid, just… optimistic. He saw a brighter side of things than Germany ever could. It was one of the qualities that had made Germany agree to be friends with him in the first place, if he was honest with himself.

 

Italy could look at the death and devastation around them and explain that things could only go up from there, even though Germany had been raised to believe that once things hit rock bottom, they stayed at rock bottom.

 

Italy could smile through the wars and the blood. Could just look up to the sky as the ashes began to fall one by one (six million, six innocent million, and that didn't include so many others) and tell him that it looked like snow.

 

Italy could tell him that he had a chance for redemption.

 

And if that was childish…

 

Well. Then Germany wished that he could be childish as well.


End file.
